Snow Day
by Pocus
Summary: Sheppard is missing Winter


This was written for a challenge on GW. It was supposed to be a story to help cool off those dealing with the heat.

Length:2757 words

Characters: Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Elizabeth, and a little bit of Lorne.

Rating: Everyone

Type: Gen fic

Disclaimer: Not my characters. They are just fun to play with.

Beta: None.

John was pouting as they walked back to the 'Gate. Sweat was slowly dripping down his back, soaking the shirt under his vest. He couldn't wait until they were back on Atlantis so he could strip off the darn thing. Yeah, it was good for saving his life, but in the temperatures they were dealing with right now it was just another thing to make his life miserable.

"Step it up McKay," he barked. "I feel a cold shower calling me!"

Rodney blinked the sweat out of his eyes as he panted at his team leader, "If I go any faster I'll die of heat exhaustion. Whatever happened to pace yourself in extreme heat?" He paused in his walking to unscrew his water bottle lid and suck out the last of the moisture inside. With a look of disgust at the offending bottle, he shoved it back in the loop on his vest and continued walking.

Sheppard growled, "Well now you are out of water so we'd better hurry or you'll dehydrate. I told you to slow down on the drinking."

Teyla spoke up from behind Rodney, "I have plenty of water left and I am willing to share." She glanced up at the burning sun above their heads. "I do feel we should hurry. The sun has not yet reached its peak and the heat will only keep increasing."

"Now we are back to what I said originally -Step it up McKay!" Sheppard proved his point by increasing his pace.

Teyla glanced back at Ronon who hadn't said a word since they had begun their trip back to the 'Gate. She could see he was concerned about their leader's attitude as much as she was. John had been sullen and quiet since they had arrived on this planet. When they had stepped through the wormhole into the blazing sun he had shown displeasure at what was before them.

"Just perfect!" he had mumbled. "Move out. Teyla, which way is the village we need to go to?" She indicated the way and they had headed out to meet the Salens in hopes of a profitable trade agreement.

All through the talks, John hadn't seemed himself. He wasn't his normally relaxed, charming self. Teyla had felt rushed into a basic agreement. The heat had become overwhelming in the small hut they had been in and it had only been early morning. The leader of the Salens, Mekan, had apologized for such an early meeting, but he explained that this time of year it was best to do things early in the day or late in the evening because of the heat.

At the conclusion of their negotiations, John hadn't wanted to visit with the villagers even though they had been invited to stay until the cooler evening temperatures arrived. He was adamant about traveling back to the 'Gate as soon as possible.

Pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket, Sheppard wiped his forehead. "Next time we bring the Jumper even if the villagers are scared of it," he groused to no one in particular.

The rest of their journey was completed in silence and sweat. Sheppard punched up the address instead of waiting for McKay to do it and he was actually the first one to head through the open wormhole.

Dr. Weir was waiting in her customary spot overlooking the Gateroom. "How'd it go?" she asked as the 'Gate shut down.

"We went. We saw. We melted," was the grumpy reply from Sheppard.

Teyla looked up to see surprise written on Elizabeth's face. She seemed taken aback by her CO's attitude. "Well I guess we can talk more about the details after you get yourselves checked out and cleaned up. Debrief in 2 hours?"

"Sure, fine! Whatever!" Sheppard turned and stalked down the hall to the infirmary for their post mission checkup.

Elizabeth, with a raised eyebrow, watched him go, Ronon trailing along behind him. She looked back down at the two team members left. Rodney just shrugged and turned to trot after the others. Teyla headed up the stairs to talk with her.

"Did anything happen while you were out there?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I am unsure of why the Colonel is behaving so," answered Teyla. "He has not been himself for a time now, but I cannot figure out what is bothering him."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and nodded. "I noticed that myself."

The two women walked towards Elizabeth's office. "It is unlike John to be so unapproachable without reason," Teyla mused. "He has been avoiding the rest of the team. He does not run with Ronon or spar with me. He and Dr. McKay have not even had one of their verbal battles lately."

Elizabeth walked around her desk to sit in her chair. "He hasn't been around here much either," she commented. "I can't remember the last time he brought me a cup of coffee." Leaning back, she tented her fingers under her chin. "In fact," she looked up at Teyla, "I haven't heard a peep from him about anything. No teasing to go surfing since it is quiet. No trying to get me to requisition a skateboard ramp for the main hall." She shook her head as if clearing cobwebs. "Something must be bothering him. He didn't even tease Rodney about the Purple monkey from M8-487 attaching itself to his leg."

Teyla smiled at the memory of the cute little monkey clinging to Rodney's leg. It was unlike John to not tease the scientist about something like that.

"Well," Elizabeth continued, "please keep an eye on him and let me know if you find out anything. He might just need a break."

Teyla nodded while turning to go for her own post mission checkup. "I will do that," she said.

That evening Teyla spied her team mate alone on a balcony. He had been invited to a movie night with the rest of the team, but had declined saying he had some paperwork to catch up on.

"Is your paperwork completed already?" she quietly said, stepping out onto the balcony.

John jumped a little as he turned around. His hand went immediately to rub through his mess of unruly hair. "Uh, no, not really," he stammered with a sheepish grin. His eyes shifted to the side to gaze back out to the ocean. "I was just taking a break."

"I am glad you are not working too hard. You have not seemed to have time to enjoy yourself lately." Teyla stepped up next to John and laid a hand on his arm. Tilting her head to catch his eyes she asked, "Is there something wrong John?" She waited, holding her breath. This could go very wrong. She expected, after his mood earlier today as well as the days before, he would become angry or deny anything.

What she didn't expect was the sad expression that crossed his face.

John turned back to face the ocean, leaning on the railing. "No, Teyla, nothing is wrong," he began quietly. "It's just –"he paused and looked up to the moon.

Teyla stood beside him and waited patiently.

After taking a deep breath, John turned to look at Teyla. "It's just that sometimes I miss how things should be, or rather how I expect they should be."

There was confusion in Teyla's eyes as she looked at her friend. He shook his head and looked away. "I know you don't understand. I don't really understand it myself." He straightened his shoulders and turned to face her completely.

"Where I grew up we had different seasons throughout the year and right now it is winter. That was my favorite time of year." John leaned his hip on the wall next to him and crossed his arms. His eyes became lost in memory.

"In the winter we used to go skiing as a family. It was just about the only thing we ever did together. Dad usually took it as a business trip, but Mom made sure we spent some time on the slopes together." A smile spread across his face as the memories continued. "One night, I snuck out with my brother and built a snowman in our front yard and we dressed it in our Dad's favorite suit and tie." John shook his head and looked directly at Teyla. "Boy, was he mad! We were grounded for a week. Mom thought it was funny. She helped us make the whole family and we dressed them all in our best clothes."

John shook his head to clear the memories and turned back to the ocean. "I don't know why it is bothering me this year, but I really would like to just ….." He hung his head "play in the snow." He sighed deeply and looked back at Teyla. "I'm fine really. I'll get past this." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry I have been such a grump lately, especially today. I let the hot weather get to me. Sorry!"

Straightening up, he asked, "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

With a smile she said, "It has yet to be decided. Ronon wants Lord of the Rings and Rodney prefers a Dr. Who marathon. "

The two friends walked off the balcony debating what movie they would add to the list of what to be watched.

A few days later, Sheppard got an urgent call to report to the 'Gate room. Major Lorne's team had dialed back in to ask for help on their current mission.

John's heart pounded as he readied himself to go. All sorts of scenarios were running through his head of what could possibly be wrong. He grabbed his TAC vest and strapped on his gun belt. He snatched a P90 from the rack and ran from the ready room. Rodney and Ronon were already waiting to go and Teyla was up with Elizabeth.

Running up to his team mates, he yelled "Dial it up!" He spotted Teyla still up there. "Teyla, let's go!"

"Colonel, hold on a moment," she called to him as the last chevron engaged and the wormhole flushed into existence.

Sheppard looked the two waiting men. "We'll go on ahead," stated Ronon as he grabbed McKay by the vest and dragged him towards the 'Gate.

John turned to see Teyla hurrying down the stairs. "We do not need to rush. It is not an Emergency." She stopped in front of him. "Major Lorne has found something of interest and feels that it would be best if you would come …check. It. Out. I believe he said."

John breathed a small sigh of relief. At least they weren't running into a Wraith attack or a group of angry villagers.

"Did he say what it was?" he asked as they headed towards the glowing gate.

"No, he did not." She stopped to tie a lace on her long sleeved jacket. "You go on ahead. I will be right behind you."

Sheppard, even though he'd been told it wasn't an emergency, sprinted the rest of the way to the 'Gate and ran through.

As he emerged on the other side, something freezing cold smacked him right on the side of his face. He ducked and rolled and came up with his P90 aimed in the direction the hit had come from.

"Whoa whoa whoa," screeched McKay, hands held high, snowballs in each one. "I didn't hit you." He pointed to his left. "He did it!"

Standing next to him with a HUGE grin, was Ronon. He had another snowball in his hand, which he fired off immediately. It hit John right in the center of his vest.

Wide-eyed, Sheppard looked around him and realized that as far as he could see was covered in snow; beautiful, white, untouched snow. He also realized that Major Lorne's team was standing nearby, next to a few crates.

"Major?" Sheppard said while lowering his weapon and standing up. "What is going on?"

Teyla's voice came from behind him. "Elizabeth and I decided that we needed a…" Teyla paused "…a Snow day, I believe she called it." She walked up to John and looked him in the eyes. She spoke quietly, just to him. "You are not the only one who has been missing this type of weather. Others have commented to Elizabeth about their wish to play."

Rodney and Ronon walked up to the pair. "I found this planet in the database a long time ago," Rodney smirked at them. "I never suggested we come here because it is an ice cube with nothing to offer."

John shivered and rubbed his arms. "Well, you could've at least told me. I would've worn a heavier shirt."

Major Lorne walked over with a winter issue jacket in his hands. "Here you go sir. Can't have you freezing your as…" he glanced at Teyla, "butt off."

John gratefully slipped on the coat and discovered in the pockets a pair of gloves and a hat to wear as well.

"There are snow pants in the crates if you need them," the Major continued. "Plus some hand warmers, some snack and a few thermos bottles of coffee and hot chocolate. Everything you need for a day of fun in the snow." He turned to his team and waved to them. "OK guys, let's go."

"Hey wait," Sheppard looked confused. "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm a California guy sir." Lorne smiled at his commanding officer. "I prefer the warm weather." He headed back to the 'Gate where it was ready for him to walk through. He stopped at the event horizon, turned and waved at the Colonel and his team. "Have fun sir. Don't stay out too long." He went to step through but stopped and turned again. "Oh sir, we couldn't find any skis, so we made snowboards instead. The mountains over to the East are PERFECT for them." With a final wave, he turned and stepped through.

As the 'Gate shut down, Sheppard turned to his team. He didn't know what to say. He stared at them, speechless and filled with emotion.

Just when it was about to become uncomfortable, Ronon shoved a snowball down the back of Rodney's shirt. The shriek that came out him broke the moment and all was well again.

"Unscheduled offworld activation" announced Chuck.

Elizabeth got up from her desk and moved to the balcony. She had a good idea of who was dialing in, but still waited for the IDC to come through.

"Colonel Sheppard's IDC Ma'am"

"Lower the Iris Chuck. Let them come home to warm up." It had been hours since Sheppard and his team had gone for their Snow Day. She figured they would be cold.

Atlantis' first Team returned to the city snow covered and laughing. Ronon and Sheppard carried the crates while Rodney juggled the snowboards.

"I am so going to get you back," sounded the out of breath voice of Rodney. "You won't have hot water for a week now." He dropped all the boards in his arms onto the floor. "Speaking of hot…..I need a hot bath NOW. I think I have frost bite." He turned and headed off towards his quarters, leaving small piles of snow behind him.

"Well, did you have fun?" Elizabeth called down to them.

John's huge grin and bright eyes were answer enough. "YES we did!" he said anyway. He stomped his feet and dropped snow all over the floor. "Wait until you see the video of Rodney on his first trip down the mountain on his snowboard. That is a keeper!" He laughed and clapped Ronon on the shoulder. "Let's go buddy." He looked back up at Elizabeth. "Gotta go change and warm up. See you in a bit to fill you in."

He and Ronon headed off to change clothes, while Elizabeth headed down to talk to Teyla.

"Well," she said to the Athosian. "seems like the day went well."

"Indeed it did," was her reply. She turned to head to her quarters. "Although, if anyone besides us goes to that planet, they will wonder at the strange sculptures they will find."

Elizabeth gave her an inquiring look as she walked away. Teyla said over her shoulder. "John said the snowmen were based on creations made by someone name Calvin and Hobbes."

A big smile spread across Elizabeth's face. She shook her head as she headed back up to her office. She might just have to think about taking a snow day for herself.


End file.
